criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Unsur
Unsur was an organization serving as the main antagonist of Bumberborough Bay, a town based on Rocksfellow. History Events before New Kid in Town The organization was founded about three years prior to the events of Trial by Fire (Case #6). Among its original members were Gary Richards and Rita Lopez. Along the way, they recruited more and more people and the murders relating to the four western elements (air, water, earth, fire) grew. The team regularly met up in the recording room of Gary's recording studio and filled it with tranquilizing gas. Gary provided all Unsur members with an antidote to avoid them from being tranquilized as well. Carolina Tate was recruited and introduced the Wu Xing elements. Thinking it as genius, the leader, Gary Richards, promoted her to right-hand woman. Erica Washington expressed her desire to leave the organization. Justin Ira burned down a cabin with her sister, Kallie Washington, inside it and stuffed Kallie's corpse in a safe. Erica was warned not to leave the organization. Gary then resolved to be safe and told all members of the organization to pretend they were the leader instead of him. Events of New Kid in Town Christian Johnson was investigating the arson that occurred in the cabin near the dock. Gary ordered his murder to Kiki Wanda who seduced Avery Johnson into killing his own son. Carolina convinced Avery through a poem to kill using a metal knife. Avery was subsequently arrested. Events of My Head's Underwater Allison Maximus was ordered to kill Fatima Grande as Gary Richards despised Fatima. Allison tricked Emma Campbell into thinking Fatima was stealing money from the cash register. Carolina convinced Emma through a poem to kill using the barrel provided on the dock, and so Emma was arrested. Events of Stay Together, Die Alone Members of Unsur kidnapped June Perkins and put her on The Reserve. May Perkins was blackmailed by Gary himself to go to the Reserve and kill June. Before that, she was knocked unconscious and sent to a surgery room to get a surgically implanted explosive device implanted in her. She was also warned not to spill any details regarding the murder or the hospital visit. May went to the Reserve and found a shovel with a poem Carolina provided. May decided to bury June in the sand, and so May was arrested. The police later found out that May disappeared one night through March Perkins. May was detonated as a result of breaking the promise of not spilling any details. Events of The Stakes Are High Logan Knightley was sentenced to death by Gary as he was perceived as a threat to the organization. Erica Washington was ordered to kill him. Erica put herself in a vampire costume and kissed Logan in front of Flora Ward. Flora found a wooden stake in the bathroom, along with a poem Carolina wrote, and resolved to kill Logan. Flora was arrested. Li Huang later exposed the organization's modus operandi and Aaron Zimmer caught Erica in the act of kissing Logan. Events of Lighter Than Air Rita Lopez wanted to kill Carolina as she was getting too proud of herself because of the aforementioned promotion. She filled her up with helium to deprive her of oxygen. Rita was arrested. She knew that she was going to get killed by Unsur for the betrayal so she blew herself up to save herself from Unsur's wrath. Along the way, she exposed the organization's name. The police also found out the organization's existence during the investigation. Later, the police found out Unsur intended to kill Li and Carolina intended to trick Arvin Dammond into killing Li. Arvin was advised by the police not to give in to temptation while Li was offered protection. Meanwhile, Gary resolved to kill the player for knowing too much. He decided to meet up with the player in the Phoenix Warehouse to stab the player. He also set up a trap that fired a gun to shoot any player's partner fatally. Events of Trial by Fire August Perkins sought to stop Unsur's tricks once and for all. August went to the warehouse Gary wanted to meet the player in and burned it and him to the ground. The player arrested Justin, Kiki, Allison, and Erica for their involvement in Unsur. Afterwards, August was arrested for arson and murder. Allison helped in neutralizing the recording room by providing the location of a sample of the antidote. Justin revealed the location of Kallie's body. Kiki provided the list of all remaining Unsur members. The organization was stopped once and for all. Notable Members *Gary Richards† - Leader *Carolina Tate† - Right-hand woman *Justin Ira *Kiki Wanda *Allison Maximus *August Perkins *Erica Washington *Rita Lopez† Known Victims *Kallie Washington† *Christian Johnson† *Fatima Grande† *June Perkins† *May Perkins† *Logan Knightley† Case Appearances *New Kid in Town (Case #1) *My Head's Underwater (Case #2) *Stay Together, Die Alone (Case #3) *The Stakes Are High (Case #4) *Lighter Than Air (Case #5) *Trial by Fire (Case #6) Trivia *"Unsur" is the Javanese word for "element". Category:Organizations of Rocksfellow